The Pixie The Wolf
by BELLAFANATIC
Summary: Seth doesn't have an imprint. Well now he does when a new mystery girl comes that looks just like them but is something different. Includes Bella, Nessie, and All the Cullens plus some new characters I made. May turn to M later on. R&R....U know u want 2!
1. The Flight

I was born on June 21; the day said that fairies and pixies roam the Earth. I am half Cherokee and half Cuban. There was an old legend that said if you were born on June 21 a will come and change you into a pixie that can roam the Earth normally. My Grammy, Grandma, would say that when I grew up, I would be turned into a pixie. When I was younger I would believe her, but as I grew older I soon grew out of that belief. I was moving to Washington, to the Quileutes reservation. We were already on the plane.

Couple Hours Later

We finally landed. We drove home in silence. My family and I never got along very well. My mom remarried this head elder in the church group thing and my mom changed completely. It's like she's not even my mom anymore. Her body is inhabited by someone else that's not my mom. To my new step-"loser" (step-father) I was a troublesome child that was always rebelling. Therefore, I became an outsider in my own home because my mother always agreed with my step-"loser". My Grammy is the only one who understands me and hates my step-"loser" as much as I do. We pulled up to our new house; I grabbed my luggage and went to my room.

After an hour of unpacking, I ran out the door. I was jogging with my ipod playing "Teenagers", my favorite song, when I saw First Beach. It was so beautiful. I was sitting on the sand when large shadows appeared in front of me.


	2. The Meeting

I turned around and was face to face with five very buff boys.

"Who are you? We haven't seen you on the reservation before," said a boy with long hair and russet skin.

"I just moved here. My grandma lives here though."

"Who's you grandma?" A boy who looked older than all the others asked me.

"Grandma Sophie Redd."

"Sam, her grandma is an elder," The boy with long hair said to the boy who looked older than the rest.

"This must be her grand-daughter, Elizabeth Reed Maxem," said the eldest.

"Yep that's me, but call me Izzy please."

"Well, Izzy I am Sam," said the eldest then he pointed to the boy with long hair. "That is Jacob." He pointed to the boy shorter and chubbier. "That is Quil." He pointed to the tallest boy. "That is Embry." He pointed to the youngest looking one but he looked around my age. "And that is Seth."

"It's nice to meet you all. As you know I'm Izzy Maxem."

"Why does it look like she has a lot of Cherokee features, or am I seeing things, Embry?" Quil asked Embry.

"No, you're not going crazy I see it, too." Embry answered back.

"I'm half Cherokee and half Cuban, if that answers your questioning."

"You're half CHEROKEE!" Yelled Jacob in my ear skeptically.

"Yes, I am half Cherokee. You know my grandma, her and my mom is full Cherokee but my dad was Cuban."

**SethPOV**

We were walking towards the beach when a girl came into view. She had long black, flowing hair. Her skin was as dark as ours. She looked like she could be part of the wolf tribe except she was short. Sam noticed that, too, and we walked over to her. She saw our shadows and turned around. My heart stopped beating and the others disappeared. I had Imprinted on this little person. I don't know how old she is but for her size she has to be young.

"Who are you? We haven't seen you I the reservation before," Jacob asked her.

"I just moved here. My grandma lives here though." Her voice was chime-like. It had a softness to it that came with being a good person.

"Who's your grandma?" Sam asked her.

"Grandma Sophie Redd." Her voice held such power like she was so proud of her grandma. Wait. She just said Grandma Sophie Redd. That's one of our elders.

"Sam, her grandma is an elder," Jacob whispered to Sam but it was obvious that she heard him.

"This must be her grand-daughter, Elizabeth Reed Maxem," said Sam. Her grandma has been bragging that her grand-daughter is coming and ordered us to be nice to her.

"Yep" she popped the 'p'. "that's me, but call me Izzy please." She is so cute.

"Well, Izzy, I am Sam. That is Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth." He pointed at us as he said our names.

"It's nice to meet you all. As you know I am Izzy Maxem." She is just too beautiful for words.

"Why does it look like she has a lot of Cherokee features, or am I seeing things, Embry?" Quil asked Embry looking at Izzy questioningly.

"No, you're not going crazy I see it, too." Embry responded to Quil's question.

"I'm half Cherokee and half Cuban, if that answers your questioning." She did look very Cherokee.

"You're half CHEROKEE?!?" Yelled Jacob surprising everyone.

"Yes, I am half Cherokee. You know my grandma, her and my mom is full Cherokee but my dad was Cuban." She is so calm, but yet, she looked like she wanted to yell with Jacob, fooling around. She smiled the most breathtaking smile and her eyes lit up joyfully. She was so beautiful; she was going to give me a heart-attack. This Imprint is really hard. I wonder how I would be able to live without seeing her. A little while later her phone rang playing 'American Idiot'. She picked up her phone and smiled.

"Hi, Grammy!"

"Honey, did you land, yet?"

"Yep, I'm on First Beach."

"I'm on my way. I can't wait for you to meet the boys."

"Okay."

~10 minutes later~

Grandma Sophie came over to us.

"Hey boys. Izzy I was going to introduce you to the boys, but they seem to have beaten me to it."

"Yes, we have Elder Sophie," Sam said politely.

"I told you boys to call me Grandma Sophie."

"Grammy, why do I have to live with my mom and that step-'loser'?"

"Because your mom is your mom no matter what. Even if she's not acting it."

"Do you know what it feels like to be an outsider in your own home for five years straight?"

"Yes, I know what you feel. We'll talk about it late, because I have to go to an important meeting."

"Bye Grammy."

"Bye U-we-tsi a-ge-hui-tsa.*

Grandma Sophie walked away and Izzy looked like she was about to cry. I fought the temptation to put my arms around her and comfort her. WAIT! What did she mean she is an outsider in her own home?

*U-we-tsi a-ge-hui-tsa = Daughter in Cherokee


	3. Seth and Izzy's Talk

SethPOV

Izzy ran. She just ran. Ugh! I want to comfort her so badly but that would be weird if I, someone who just met her, would go comfort her.

"Seth I see you have imprinted on Izzy." Sam said knowingly.

"Yeah I have."

Then you know no rules apply."

"Yeah I do know."

"Then go after her wolf form. She ran into the forest. She needs you." I ran and when I was in the forest I morphed. And I kept on running until I found her.

IzzyPOV

I was just sitting on the forest floor when I heard footsteps. I turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a giant wolf standing in front of me. My eyes widened and I froze a little scared and shocked. The wolf lay down and gave me a look that had pure innocence. I walked over to the wolf cautiously and sat next to it. I had started to pet it when it licked me.

"Ewww!" I started to laugh. "Well I guess you're a good wolf that isn't going to hurt me."

The wolf shook his head, agreeing with me. This wolf is smart. I talked for hours to the wolf and he listened. I even told him that I was scared of going to a new school tomorrow. It started to get dark and I groaned. The wolf started to look around. Then it looked at me. This wolf seemed very protective of me.

"I've got to go home." The wolf looked sad. Then he leaned down as if he wanted me to ride him. I sat on him and he ran me all the way to my house. The rest of the night passed so quickly that I found myself walking up the next morning wondering when I fell asleep. I got up, went to the bathroom, took a shower, and headed to my closet. I chose a black shirt that said in white letters "Werewolves RULE" and it hugged my every curve. The shirt had a low cut that looked ripped and the words were on my boobs. I walked to my dresser and choose dark was jeans, ripped. I put on my black combat boots and laced them up. I ran down the stairs into the kitchen. I chugged down a granola bar and a glass of V8 Fusion Strawberry Kiwi. I ran back up stairs into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went to my room and put a clear lip-gloss on my full, dark red lips. My lips are naturally dark. I combed my dark brown hair that falls right at my hips. I put on light eyeliner which brought out the unusual color of my eyes, silver. I also put on some mascara and they made my long lashes fuller. My alarm clock rang and I headed down the stairs. I walked out the front door and stopped in my tracks. In the driveway was a black Harley with a red bow and a letter. I walked over to the Harley and picked up the letter.

Dear Izzy Redbird,

I know your mom would never replace your motorcycle back in California, so I got you one as a 'Welcome Gift.' I love you *U-we-tsi a-ge-hui-tsa.

Grammy _R_

Oh my god! I love my grandma! I'll have to thank her later. I drove to school and walked to the cafeteria because I was early. I instantly saw Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Quil. They are huge boys. Seth looked up and smiled, so I walked over to them.

"Hey Izzy!" Seth said excitedly.

"Izzy have a seat." Jacob ordered.

"Izzy! You're hot!" Embry wolf-whistled.

"Izzy! I love the shirt!" Quil wolf-whistled, too.

"Thanks guys." I sat down next to Seth. These guys are just too…too…I can't explain it.

"Izzy the guys were wondering if Saturday you wanted to hang-out?" Seth asked me.

"Sure."

"Hey! Let me see your schedule." Quil asked as he roughly grabbed it from my hand. Seth looked over Quil's shoulder to see my schedule, too.

"Izzy, you have every class with me,' Seth said very excited. Quil looked upset.

"We have only one class together, Gym. Then, of course, lunch." He grumpled clearly upset that he didn't have much luck.

"Quil, you have no luck, yet Set has all the luck. I have two classes with you, Izzy; Gym and Math." Embry said as Quil punched him as Seth and Jacob laughed.

"She has one class with me, too; Gym. Besides lunch." Jacob said while chuckling.

The bell rang telling us to get to our classes. Seth got up and stood next to me.

"I'll walk you to each class since we have every class together. Okay?" Seth asked me shyly.

"Okay. Yea, sure." We started walking and just out of our English class, I tripped. I was preparing myself to fall flat on my face, but a pair of strong, hot arm encircled my waist and kept me from falling. I turned around to see who had saved me and it was Seth. He smiled slightly as I looked into his dark eyes.


	4. Surprise

"We should get to class," Seth said breaking me from my trance.

"O-okay." I was a little wobbly. There was something in his eyes. What was it? I spent the whole English class thinking. When the bell rang I finally found out what I saw deep in his eyes. A secret. We walked out of class and Embry met us outside the class room. We had Math together. I was silent for a while until a paper ball hit the back of my head. I turned around and gave Embry my dirtiest glare. Embry sat behind me and Seth sat next to me. A window was on my other side.

"What!"

"You're too quiet. Seth and I are having a blast and you're just there," Embry complained.

"Sorry."

"Miss Maxem what is the answer since you have so much time to talk?" My math teacher, Mr. Rosario, asked. I wasn't paying any attention. Good thing math to me is like breathing.

"3 squared pie over 2."

"Umm, that's correct. I though you weren't paying attention.

"I wasn't."

"Then how did you get the answer?"

"It's a gift."

Mr. Rosario left me alone after that. The whole class was boring. It felt like what I learned last year. Heck! It is what I learned last year. I couldn't get into the next years math so I have to take Algebra II and Pre-Calculus again. I learned this all sophomore year. Ugh! Class finally ended and I had Science. This class I also took last year. I was a year ahead in Math and Science then regular juniors but this little public school wouldn't let me take classes with seniors. My Science teacher asked me every question possible to see if he could find something I didn't know. That didn't happen. So, finally, he asked me why I was in this class.

"Why are you here if you know everything?" Mr. Button asked.

"I took this class last year, but this school won't let me take classes with seniors, so I have to take it again." Seth, who was my lab partner, looked at me with awe. That class went by fast, too. God, this is going to get really boring. Art passed like a blur the only thing I learned was the teacher's name, Mr. Murphy. Lunch finally came. I am starving. Seth and I walked into the lunch room and got our food. We walked over to Quil, Embry, and Jacob. A girl left just as we got to the table.

"Hey Izzy! I heard from Seth that you are a wiz at Math," Quil said as I sat down.

"Yep. It's a gift."

Lunch wasn't that interesting. The guys seemed quiet. Maybe it was because they were stuffing down food all lunch period until the bell rang. I walked off to History. I loved this class. My teacher, Mr. Meli, always kept the class interesting. Maybe today wasn't so terrible after all. When History was over I wanted to stay. Spanish III was the most hilarious class ever. It is so fun to watch white people speak Spanish with a white accent. **(No offense to the white people. A lot of whites can speak really well Spanish.) **I swear Seth was the funniest. I almost peed my pants. He got our Spanish teacher, Senora Griff, laughing at him. Study Hall was next and it was fun. Turned out Seth had an elective when I had Study Hall. So I spent all of Study Hall talking to seven guys and one other girl. I even remembered their names, which is a big accomplishment: David, Danny, Alex, Chris, Phil, Raphi and Ali were the guys and Melanie was the girl. We were telling jokes all period. The bell rang and Seth was staring at the table with a hint of disgust. I walked over to him. He looked really angry.

"What's up Seth?"

"Why were you hanging out with all those guys?"

"Seth, they are cool and fun, plus it's not like they were all guys. Melanie was there, too."

"Out of the eight people one was a girl. I don't want you to get a bad reputation."

"Seth, I'm not going to get a bad reputation. The only rep that I might get is being the punk that I am, Or maybe that I'm crazy and weird but slut is way off target for me."

"I'm sorry. It's just…" He trailed off.

"Seth, apology accepted. Let's get to Gym before we're late."

We walked off heading towards the gym. Gym was pretty easy. Of course it was after warm ups. We were playing soccer. My team was pretty good considering it had Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jacob on one team. Then add a rocking goalie and it was perfect. That rocking goalie was of course me. There was five to a team so it was just us. The guys were unsure to let me be goalie but they let me anyway. We were put up against a team I thought only one might be good considering two of the players were girly girls, but it ended up two were good, two were bad, and on I had no idea. We started to play and I stood there for a good fifteen minutes until they finally got through Quil and Embry. Seth shot daggers at them. The ball was coming towards me, the guy had a smile on and so did I. In my old school, I was known for making weird goalie moves, like The Front Flip, The Back Flip, The Cart Wheel, and my special The Twister. He kicked the ball and I prepared to do The Twister. He kicked the ball and I prepared to do The Twister. Finally it was close enough so I jumped up and spun my legs. I had hit the ball half way across the field. The game paused to stare at me in shock. I smiled nice and big. The rest of the game Quil and Embry weren't as careful and I showed them The Front and Back Flip and The Cart Wheel. At the end of the period our team had won 7 to 0.

"Izzy! I can't believe it! You're so small but not one ball passed you!" Yelled Embry as he ran towards me. Embry then picked me up and tossed me around like a rag doll.

"Izzy that was amazing!" Quil took me out of Embry's grasp and did the same thing Embry did.

"You are no average girl, Izzy! You are amazing!" Jacob took me from Quil and just squeezed the living day lights out of me.

"Izzy that was sweet! What were those moves?" Seth took me from Jacob and hugged me lightly then put me down.

"They were moves I made up last year when I was fooling around with my friends." I felt very much like a baby after their praises.

"Izzy?' The gym teacher said my nickname question. 'I think you should try out for the girls' soccer team. They need a good goalie." Mr. Schwartz said.

"Maybe I will. I love soccer. Although most of my bruises come from playing it, it's so much fun."

That was the last class so I left to the parking lot (after changing) with Seth, Jacob, Quil, and Embry behind me. Once we made it out of the gym my way was blocked by two girls. One was a platinum blonde and the other had red hair. Both of their hair styles were the same and they both had medium length hair. They were both wearing V-neck tee shirts, mini-skirts, and heels.

"Excuse me." I said as nice as I could.

"Umm, like, what is umm like your problem? You're stealing our like spotlight." The platinum blonde said. She was stupider than I thought.

"Ummm like I don't mean to like, like I'm sorry. Like NOT! I don't care if I'm stealing your spotlight. I'm new, I don't know who you are, and I didn't do it on purpose." This bitch was trying to make me smaller than her. I hate stupid bitches. I wish I meet at least one smart bitch. Wait! I have met one smart bitch. She was never a bitch to me because we were friends.

"New girl, this is our school. It's best for you if you stay out of our way." The red head said.

"Are you threatening me? Okay Bitch I don't take well to being threatened. I think it would be best for you if you stayed out of my path and off ma tail." Now I was pissed.

"You shouldn't have said that." The red head slapped me. I swear to god the anger that was radiating from the guys scared me a little.

"Now you have unleashed all hell, Bitch! You did not just slap me! You crazy whore! No one slaps me because I don't fight fair! I skip slapping and go straight to-" I punched her in the face and her lip started to bleed. "- punching."

"You like shouldn't like have like done that." The platinum blonde said, and then she scratched me. These girls didn't know how to fight.

"Miss Like Every Other Word, scratching works in cat fights when you want to get guys horny." I punched her face and hit her nose. I swear it cracked right under my hand. Shit, I broke her nose and busted the other girls lip. Can I get suspended if it was self-defense? They ran back into the school holding their faces where I punched them.

"Damb, Izzy I didn't know you were this tough." Quil patted my back.

"You broke her nose, Izzy!" Embry said kind of proud.

"I am most definitely not worried about you getting injured by someone else, although self-inflicted pain is a different story." Jacob appraised while making fun of my clumsiness.

"Wow, you truly are amazing, Izzy." Seth said in complete awe.

"Awww! You guys are so nice. You always seem surprised when I do something amazing." I smiled up at them then headed towards my motorcycle.

"Hey Iz I'm gunna head out so see you tomorrow," Jacob said bye.

"Yeah we're gunna head out too." Embry said as he left with Quil in tow.

"Umm I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Seth seems to always be reluctant to leave my side. I climbed on my motorcycle and headed home. The rest of the day went by quick. I don't like my parents very much and they don't pay much attention to me. At night, I climbed out my window. I walked into the forest and was stopped by a glowing woman with wings. She was a good size. She had long blue hair and shinning silver eyes. She was really pretty but what human has wings.

"Redbird. I am Silver Mist. I was given my name for my eyes. I am a high ranking pixie. You are destined to be one of us." She spoke in a chime-like voice.

"Okay. How am I to be a pixie if I am human?"

"It's a very simple process. I put a charm on you and put my hand on it and giving you some of my powers."

"Oh, okay. Get it over with."

"You seem very calm about this."

"My grandma always told me that my birthday was an enchanted day and that a pixie would come and change me."

"Well your grandma must be very wise. Are you ready, Redbird?"

"Yup."

She put a crystal necklace on me. Then she placed a hand over it. The necklace as well as me was glowing. Next thing I know I'm floating and I have wings. Finally I'm back on solid ground.

"Redbird, I must leave now. I will be here all day tomorrow. I will teach things you need to know then. You shouldn't go to school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You don't know how to hide your wings yet so your wings will attract a lot of attention."

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow."

I flew back up to my window and went to bed. When I woke up the next morning my "parents" were already gone. I walked over to my full length mirror to get a closer look at my pixie body. My long brown hair looked shiner and my eyes had this special sparkle to it. My skin had this luminous glow. I looked so beautiful. I walked over to my alarm clock. Damn, it was late! It's 12:30. I walked down the stairs, made and ate a turkey and cheese sandwich. I, then walked out the door and flew to the forest,

I flew around looking for Silver Mist. I found her by a pond looking down into the water. She looked up as she heard me come.

"Ah, Redbird, I was starting to wonder if you were coming at all."

"Sorry I made you wait. I kind of over slept."

"It's okay Redbird. I'm here all week to train you."

"So what's first?"

"Your wings. Okay you wings camouflage. You stand next to a tree and it will instantly blend in."

"Okay."

"Now when you fold your wings they will be invisible to the human eye. To fold them close your eyes and think hard, imagine them folding and it will happen. Try it."

I though really hard. I imagined my pretty green wings folding. I opened my eyes and turned around, they were folded.

"Very good. Now to open your wings you close your eyes and imagine them unfolding. Try it."

I closed my eyes and thought hard. I imagined my pretty green wings unfolding. I opened my eyes and turned my face to see my wings unfolded.

"Very good. Now, you are the Queen of Earth pixie. There is another queen she is called the Queen of Pixie World. You are to watch over humans and animals alike and protect them. You are kind of like their guardian angel… except you're a pixie."

"This is so cool! I'm a quen!"

"Quiet. Something or someone is coming."

A giant wolf came to us. It looked like the wolf I met the day before school.

"Hey boy, I remember you." I cooed at the wolf.

"You know this giant wolf?"

"Yep. The day before school I ran into the forest and he helped me cope."

"Oh, okay"

The wolf then ran back into the forest.

"Fold your wings."

I did as I was told and a person was then standing in front of me. It was Seth, And he was SHIRTLESS! Oh my god, he had a sexy body.

"Hey Seth did you see a wolf pass by?"

"He is the wolf." Silver mist whispered to me.

"What! Seth is that true? Are you a wolf?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it."

"I wanted to tell you for a while but I didn't know how to tell you."

"Why would you want to tell me? I just met you two days ag."

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Silver Mist walked off. She couldn't fly because Seth doesn't know about pixies.

"See you later, Silver Mist." Silver Mist was now gone.

"You see Izzy, here's the thing. Wolves get this eternal bond with the one they fall in love with. It's called Imprinting and it is very much like love at first sight, except until we die no one can be seen in our eyes the same way we see the person we Imprinted on. From the moment I saw you I had fallen in love with you I had imprinted on you." I was shocked. Seth just said he loved me and that he was a wolf all in under an hour. I'm surprised I haven't fainted.

"Wow!"

"Izzy, I just told you everything. Now I know you are hiding something."

'You may tell him.' A soft whisper came past me as wind blew. It was a message from Silver Mist.

"I'm the Queen of the Earth pixie." I closed my eyes and thought hard about my wings unfolding. I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes.

"Oh my god. My Imprint is a pixie."

"I found out yesterday when I was transformed into a pixie by Silver Mist."

"Well we sure are an interesting pair."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Yes, I will be your girl."

"Thanks."

Before I could say anything else, Seth picked me up into a bear hug then kissed me on the lips. It was so magical. I grabbed two fist fulls of his hair and put more passion into the kiss. A couple minutes later we pulled apart because we both were out of breath. I was gasping trying to get as much air into my lungs as possible.

"I love you, Izzy."

"I love you too."

It was getting dark so I sighed.

"What's wrong, Love?"

Love. I like it.

"I have to go."

"Oh."

"Bye." I kissed him lightly on the lips. Then I flew away. I ate diner then went to bed. That's when I realized I walked around all day today in my pajamas. The next morning, I was extremely happy. I took a shower, dried my hair, and went to my closet. What to wear? What to wear? I want to wear something nice but I don't know what. Oh! Maybe I'll want my Renaissance style shirt. The bottom is like a corset (black) and the top is like an old fashioned white shirt. I grabbed the shirt and a red, white, and black stripped tie. I went to my dresser and took a black wash pair of jeans that are ripped. I got dressed then I put on my combat boots. I ran down stairs into the kitchen. I ate a granola bar and chugged a glass of orange juice. I ran back upstairs into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went to my room and put on clear lip-gloss on my full, dark red lips. I put on a little of mascara and eyeliner. I brushed my hair. My alarm clock rang and I headed down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and walked out the front door. I hopped on my black harley and drove to school.


End file.
